Cellular adhesion and migration mechanisms have been recognized as crucial elements regulating the fate[unreadable] and function of most transfused blood cells. As such, the direct visualization of cell adhesion properties and[unreadable] the fine structural feature that influence these properties is central to our understanding of how transfused[unreadable] cells participate in inflammation, hemostasis, thrombosis and immunity. The Imaging Core has been[unreadable] formulated based on a stated need of PPG investigators and is designed to draw on the considerable[unreadable] experience of its co-directors to provide advice, expertise and specialized equipment in the design and[unreadable] execution of cutting-edge imaging studies on the role of cell adhesion molecules in transfusion biology.[unreadable] The Specific Aims of the Imaging Core are as follows:[unreadable] 1. To provide instruction, equipment and assistance in the execution and analysis of intravital microscopybased[unreadable] adhesion and migration studies in murine tissues. Currently available models include: cremaster[unreadable] muscle; ear skin; bone marrow; liver; popliteal and inguinal lymph node; bladder; knee joint; and small[unreadable] intestine, including mesentery, Peyer's patches and lamina propria.[unreadable] 2. To provide instruction, equipment and assistance for scanning and transmission electron microscopy[unreadable] studies, including specialized sample preparation, immunogold labeling, high resolution imaging, and[unreadable] data interpretation.[unreadable] 3. To provide access to and expertise in multi-photon microscopy-based recording of intra- and[unreadable] extravascular blood cell adhesion, migration and cell-cell interactions in as many as six dimensions (i.e.[unreadable] space, time, color, fluorescence intensity).[unreadable] 4. To provide instruction and assistance in the planning, execution and analysis of blood cell homing in vivo[unreadable] employing defined models of inflammation.[unreadable] Services to be provided by the Imaging Core will allow participating investigators to explore how defined[unreadable] adhesion pathways influence blood cells interactions with their environment at a resolution ranging from single[unreadable] molecules to intact animals.